The Guitar Mystery
by Shironashi Rin
Summary: Akaba adalah remaja yang menekuni bidang music. Tapi dia selalu gagal memainkan gitarnya. Dia ingin bisa menjadi guitarist terkenal. Suatu hari dia mendapat sebuah guitar misterius! Bagaimana kisah Akaba setelah mendapat gitar itu? Chapter 2 update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Akaba adalah remaja yang menekuni bidang music. Tapi dia selalu gagal memainkan gitarnya. Dia ingin bisa menjadi guitarist terkenal bagaimana 'pun caranya! Suatu hari dia mendapat sebuah guitar misterius! Bagaimana kisah Akaba setelah mendapat gitar itu? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Read and Review please!

.

.

**The Guitar Mystery**

**Shuzuki Honoda: **HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~~

Saya Shuzuki! Dan assistant baru saia..

Yusue*Mint: YUE tentunya!~

Balik lagi dengan fict bergener MYESTERY! Yeah!

Yusue*Mint: YA-HA! (Hiruma mode: ON)

Dan sekarang kita juga menggunakan 'Akaba Hayolo' —*di gebugh Akaba fc

Yusue*Mint: RALAT! 'Akaba Hayato' sebagai main-charanya!~

Ohok-ohok (Kakek-kakek mode: ON).. Yaa.. kalau gitu ayo kita mulaii..*pingsan

**Disclaimer:**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Story by:**Shuzuki Honoda

**Genre:**Mystery, Horror

**Rated:**T

**Main-Chara:**Akaba Hayato

**Warning:**GaJe, Lebay, typo, Terlalu abal, OOC, pendek, Jelek(**Je**las-Je**l**as N**ek**at),

di Harapkan anda sekalian mendaftar ke RSJ sebelum membaca Fic ini(?),

atau kalau tidak siapkan obat sebanyak mungkin untuk penanggulangan(?),

karena saia gak mau kebanyakan bacot(?) mari kita mulai Ficnya sajah!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

**Akaba POV**

JDEEEER... CTAAAAAARR…. ZRASSSSSSSSSSSSHH…...

'Hujan badai..' yahh.. itu yang sedang ada di pikiranku..

"Hhh.." aku menghela nafas panjang. Yah, memang berat bagiku untuk absen pada les gitar yang sedangku tekuni sekarang..

'Cita-citaku adalah… menjadi guitarist terkenal dan hebat di masa depan nanti!' Hh... teringat lagi… kata-kataku dulu… yahh, ini memang sering terjadi…

'apapun yang terjadi aku akan menjadi guitarist hebatt!' tuh 'kan… teriangat lagi…

"Sebaiknya aku tidur untuk menenangkan pikiran…" kataku pada kesunyian..well.. memang sekarang jam sudah menujukan pukul setengah 7 malam..tak salah bukan jika aku punya keinginan untuk tidur? Memang… anak kecil saja tidur pada jam 8 malam… tapi ini sedang badai..,**BADAI**! jadi aku tak salah bukan?

Aku merebahkan tubuhku pada tempat tidur. Perlahan aku menutup mata merahku.. bukan karena mengantuk tapi itu memang mataku. Kalian tau? Contaclens.

**Normal POV**

Tik..Tok..Tik..Tok..

Sudah 2 jam yang lalu badai berhenti. Dan sekarang 'pun jam dinding di kamar akaba sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam..

"Ah.. Emm.. Fuu.. Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Akaba yang baru bangkit dari alam mimpinya.

"Fuu.. ternyata jam 12 malam.." ucap Akaba yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya sambil menatap jam merah yang terletak di dinding kamarnya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Ah. Siapa itu? Jam 12 begini masih saja ada yang mengetuk pintu.." kata Akaba dengan malasnya membuka pintu itu dan…

Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berdiri disana.. hanya kosong dan…gelap.

"Hh. Mungkin cuma perasaanku.." kata Akaba yang merutuki kebodohannya.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

'apa lagi ini? Halusinasi? Wake up Hayato! This just a dream!' guman Akaba dalam hati.

"Hi…hi...hi...hi..." suara... tawa? Dari... tangga! Pikir Akaba.

"SIAPA DI SITU!" ujar Akaba. Sayang…itu sia-sia…

Sunyi. Gelap. Hanya itu yang Akaba dapatkan. Akaba menuruni tangga itu perlahan hingga mencapai ruang tamu.

JREEEEEEEEENG…

'Gitar? Siapa yang memainkan gitar malam-malam begini? Tapi.. suara gitar ini… menakutkan.' Pikir Akaba dalam hati.

CLTEK...

'Yeah! Got it!' pikir akaba saat mendapati saklar lampu ruang tamu.

Sunyi. Tidak ada apa 'pun di situ.. hanya ada barang-barang dan furniture rumahan di ruang tamu itu. Tapi.. ada satu hal yang mengganjal di ruangan itu. Di meja ruang tamu itu terdapat...

"Guitar? Dari mana? Merah dan hitam.. kombinasi warna yang cocok.." pikirnya.

"Siapa yang meletakan guitar sebagus ini di ruang tamu? Ayah? Ibu? Atau siapa?" Tanya Akaba pada kesunyian.

"Ah! Sudah 'lah! Lebih baik aku bawa ke kamarku.." pikir Akaba lagi sambil mematikan lampu ruang tamu itu.

"hi..hi…hi…" tawa seorang anak di dalam kesunyian. Dan tanpa di sadari Akaba anak itu.. tersenyum seram sabil menunjukan deretan giginya.

"bawa! Bawa 'lah gitar itu bersamamu! hi..hi..hi.." ucap anak itu lagi.

.

**T.B.C **

.

**~ Author Message ~**

Yosh! CHAPT 1 udah selese! Nanti di lanjutkan atau tidaknya saia lihat dari review reder!

Yusue*Mint: Yaps! Jadi kalau reviewnya sedikit… KAMI MALES NGELANJUTIN! *ngambek

O'ya! Kalo ada yang mau ngeFLAME silahkan.. tapi tidak akan saia tanggapi! Nyahaha!~ *ketawa iblis

Yusue*Mint: Tapi maaf untuk CHAPT 1 ini emang pendek dan cebol(?) seperti Sena!

Yaps! Gara-gara aku mau mastiin fict ini layak(?) atau tak layak(?) di publish di fandom yang keren seperti Eyeshield 21 ini!

Yusue*Mint: Kalau gitu cukup basa-basi tra-la-la(?)nya! Kita sudahi fict ini dengan..

.

.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Guitar? Dari mana? Merah dan hitam.. kombinasi warna yang cocok.." pikirnya.

Siapa yang meletakan guitar sebagus ini diruang tamu? Ayah? Ibu? Atau siapa?" Tanya akaba pada kesunyian.

"Ah! Sudah 'lah! Lebih baik aku bawa ke kamarku.." pikir Akaba lagi sambil mematikan lampu ruang tamu itu.

"hi..hi…hi…" tawa seorang anak di dalam kesunyian. Dan tanpa disadari Akaba anak itu.. tersenyum seram sambil menunjukan deretan giginya.

"bawa! Bawa 'lah gitar itu bersamamu! Hi..hi..hi.." ucap anak itu lagi.

.

.

**The Guitar Mystery**

**Suzuki Honoda:**

Hi, _readers_! Suzuki balik lagi, nih! Hehehe~ apa kabar?

Yusue*Mint: Makasih atas reviewnya ya, _readers_!

Iya, makasih banyak! Makasih juga atas masukan dan koreksinya, ya~!

Yusue*Mint: Maaf ya kita udah lama ga ngepost fic lagi, si Suzuki repot sama tugas…

Iya, maaf ya! Aku harus ngerjain tugas-tugas si*lan itu…

Yusue*Mint: Yah, ngomong-ngomong utang kamu ada 6 fict lho, Su…

MAKANYA ITU! Utang aku banyak pula…

Yusue*Mint: Makanya, nyicil dong!

Kadang aku harus ada _mood_ kalau mau nulis, kalau ga ada… Yaa gitu deh!

Yusue*Mint: makanya jangan suka ngutang fic kamu…

Iya deh… kalau gitu kita langsung mulai aja ya!

Oke! jangan lupa ninggalin _review_ ya! _Enjoy this fic_~!

**Disclaimer****: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Story by****: **Suzuki Honoda

**Genre****:** Mystery, Horror

**Rated****: **T

**Main-Chara****: **Akaba Hayato

**Warning****:** GaJe, typo, Abal, OOC, OC nyelip, pendek, Jelek (**Je**las-jelas **Nek**at).

di Harapkan anda sekalian mendaftar ke RSJ sebelum membaca fic ini(?).

atau, siapkan obat sebanyak mungkin untuk penanggulangan(?).

karena saya ga mau kebanyakan bacot(?) mari kita mulai ficnya sajah!

.

**So, Lets start!**

.

**Akaba's House**

CUIT… CUIT... CUIT…

Para burung menyambut kedatangan sinar sang mentari dengan nyanyian mereka yang merdu.

Sang surya mulai menaiki tahtanya, menyapa dunia dengan sinarnya yang lembut.

Bersinar dengan anggunnya, tersenyum dengan indahnya, menyapa para makhluk hidup dengan sinarnya, para makhluk yang menerima sapaan mulai membalas sapaan yang lembut itu dengan tersenyum riang.

Tetapi tidak dengan seorang **Akaba Hayato** yang masih menggeliat diatas ranjangnya yang empuk, tidak mempedulikan sinar sang mentari.

"Hayato, bangun sayang… Kaa -_san_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu…" suara lembut itu mulai merasuki indera pendengaran Akaba hingga membuat otaknya yang terbilang (sangat) cerdas itu memerintah agar tubuhnya yang atletis itu untuk segera bangun dan membuka mata merahnya pelan.

"Fuu… ya, Kaa-_san_…" ucap Akaba sambil mulai turun perlahan dari ranjangnya perlahan-lahan dan sedikit mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh, Hayato, itu gitar siapa?" Tanya wanita cantik berambut panjang se punggung berwarna coklat _cream_ itu sambil menatap gitar disudut kamar Akaba dengan tatapan heran.

"Fuu… itu gitar yang kutemukan diruang tamu tadi malam," jawab Akaba berterus terang sambil mulai melirik gitar merah itu menggunakan ekor matanya.

"Hh… yasudah, ayo kita ke ruang makan… Tou-_san_ sudah menunggu kita disana," kata wanita cantik beriris mata _onyx_ itu—Akaba Hikari.

"Iya, Kaa-_san_… kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusulmu nanti…" ucap Akaba sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu diruang makan… jangan lama-lama, ya?" perlahan suara lembut Hikari mulai terdengar menjauh, perbenturan kaki Hikari dengan tangga juga sudah mulai terdengar.

**SREK… SREK… SREK…**

Akaba mulai menggunakan indera perabanya untuk mencari sesuatu diranjangnya sambil mulai berguman, "Fuu… dimana aku menyimpannya? Apa ada ditempat lain?"

**SREK… SREK… SREK…**

"Disini, tak ada… disini, juga… Fuu… disana? Hm… tak ada…? Dimana aku menyimpannya?" bingung Akaba yang sibuk mencari benda yang dia maksud.

"Hayato? Sampai kapan kau akan berada diatas? Ayo cepat turun!" perintah seseorang dengan suara lantang dan tegas dari bawah.

"Hhh… sepertinya memang harus kusudahi dulu…" pikir Akaba sesaat, "Atau tidak?"

**KRIUUUUUK…**

"Fuu… sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya… Aku akan segera kebawah, Tou-_san_!" teriak Akaba sambil mulai meninggalkan kamarnya. Tanpa disadari, senar guitar merah 'milik Akaba' itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi berwarna merah segar semerah darah.

.

—**The Guitar Mystery**—

.

Akaba meletakan makngkuk dan sumpitnya ke meja berbentuk persegi dihadapannya dan mulai mengelap sisa makanan yang menempel diujung bibirnya menggunakan _tissue_.

"Seperti bisanya, makanan buatan Kaa-_san_ terasa sangan enak." Puji Akaba saat merasa perutnya sudah terasa penuh.

"Hayato, aku ingin bertanya… bukankah sekarang ini kau sudah kelas 3 bukan?" Tanya seorang lelaki tampan bermuka bijak berambut hitam legam dengan suara tegas—Akaba Otori.

"Ya, Tou-_san_…" jawab Akaba singkat sambil mengangukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah punya tujuan ingin masuk universitas dan jurusan apa, Hayato?" lanjut Hikari sambil tersenyum lembut pada Akaba.

"Fuu… kalau soal jurusan belum kuputuskan… tetapi kalau soal universitas mungkin aku menginginkan masuk universitas Enma yang lebih dekat, tetapi karena Kotaro menginginkan aku tidak satu universitas dengannya mungkin Saikyoudai saja…" ucap Akaba memperjelas.

"Hm… baiklah, tetapi jangan lupakan satu hal, Hayato…" kata Otori sambil menatap Akaba dan tersenyum, "Persaingan akan semakin ketat… kau harus bisa terus merangkak naik sampai bisa menggapai kesuksesan… janganlah kau menyia-nyiakan waktumu atau mau tertinggal jauh dibelakang!"

"Tentu, Tou-_san_… hal itu tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi." Balas Akaba seraya tersenyum dengan tampannya.

"Yahh, motivasi itu memang bagus… tetapi, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan _**girlfiend**_mu dengan Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_, Hayato?" Tanya Hikari sambil tersenyum jail.

"Ehm… _Gomenne_, sepertinya aku ada urusan…" ucap Akaba sambil mulai melangkah kekamarnya dengan muka memerah. Kedua orangtuanya hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah putranya.

.

—**The Guitar Mystery**—

.

**BLAM…**

Suara pintu yang tertutup mulai terdengar.

Akaba mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut kamarnya dengan tatapan heran, "Sejak kapan senar ini berwarna merah? Seingatku berwarna hitam?"

Senar merah itu mulai mengkilap, Akaba yang dihujani beribu-ribu tanda tanya mulai memetik senarnya perlahan-lahan.

**JREEEENGGGIIK…**

'_Suara ini… kenapa bisa sebegini jelek suaranya?_' pikir Akaba dalam hati. Akaba yang masih merasa aneh akhirnya mencoba memetik senar gitarnya untuk yang ke 2 kalinya.

**JREEEEEEENG…**

"Ashhh!" tiba-tiba senar gitar akaba berubah menjadi tajam setajam pisau yang sudah diasah hingga menimbulkan luka pada jari Akaba yang mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak.

"Ahhh… shhhh…" guman Akaba kesakitan. Tetapi keanehan lagi yang diperlihatkan gitar merah itu.

Tiba-tiba mata merah Akaba mulai membulat saat melihat gitar yang mulai bersinar dan menyerap darah yang tercecer pada body guitar itu.

"A-apa? Apa maksudnya? Ini…" kaget Akaba yang masih tercengang melihat keanehan itu. Perlahan, dia biarkan jarinya yang terluka untuk menari-nari diatas gitar itu dengan memainkan senarnya yang mulai terlihat normal.

**JREEEEEEEEENGGG…**

'_ini, suara yang…_ _Indah…'_ puji Akaba dalam hati saat mendengar suara yang dihasilkan gitar itu, dengan lembut Akaba mulai memainkan gitarnya lagi sambil menikmati suara yang dihasilkan gitar merah itu. Dia pun' tak percaya kalau suara yang dihasilkan gitar itu bisa seindah ini. Dan dia pun tak sadar akan keberadaan sesosok anak kecil yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Hi hi hi, indah bukan? Maka, mainkan terus gitar itu untukku…**Selamanya**! Berikan darahmu untuknya…**Selamanya**! Dan keinginanmu untuk terus bermain gitar dan menjadi _guitarist_ terkenal akan terkabul! Hi…hi…hi…" ucap anak itu sambil menyeringai licik dan mulai menyentuh bahu bidang Akaba.

"Siapa kau?" kata Akaba sambil mulai memutar tubuhnya saat dia merasakan sebuah sentuhan dingin dipundaknya, dan disaat yang sama dia melihat… kekosongan, tidak ada siapa pun' disana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup atau apa pun' selain dia yang berada dikamar itu.

_Yeah_, hanya '**dia**'…

"Mungkin memang bukan ini saat yang pas' untuk kita untuk bertemu… **Akaba Hayato**!"

.

**T.B.C**

.

**~ Author's Message ~**

Akhirnya saya update juga setelah ga tau berapa lama aku **HIATUS**!

Yusue*Mint: Hm… kamu kangen nulis juga akhirnya ya, Su?

Iya gitu deh… abisnya kalau ngeliat fic yang udah numpuk aku jadi bingung juga ngelanjutinnya!

Yusue*Mint: Contoh _author_ pemalas kamu, Su! Parah… *sweatdrop*

Ampun, mak! *nyengir* _mood _aku sering gampang ilang juga sih…

Yusue*Mint: Huh, dasar! Err… kira-kira fic kita kali ini pendek ga sih?

Iya gitu deh! *nyengir* tapi mendingan, mungkin gara-gara aku lagi sengeng-senengnya ngebuat fic yang lebih banyak penggambarannya atau kayak serius gitu dibanding humor kali ya? (_readers_: GA ADA YANG NANYA WOI!)

Yusue*Mint: Terserah kamu aja, deh… Yasudah, kita udahan dulu aja ya?

Iya! Kalau gitu, makasih buat yang udah baca~! Dan…

.

.

**Review Please!**


End file.
